There Is No Arizona
by Immortal
Summary: Song-fic, bout Ryoga leaving Akane. Only took me a noght to do. Hee Hee!


There Is No Arizona

There Is No Arizona

By Artemis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma gang (WHAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!) Rumiko Takahashi does. The song isn't mine either (weep!), it's Jamie O'Neal's.

Author's notes: This is one of my most favorite songs. I bought the CD because of it. I think it is one of the best songs in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis's legend:

[Song]

"Talking"

'Thinking'

And you know the rest. (Hopefully!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona]

"But Ryoga, why can't we stay here in Japan?" Akane asked her newlywed husband.

"I just got transferred over to America. We'll live a better life."

Akane finished wrapping up all her breakable things in newspaper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later they boarded a plane set for the USA. Akane sat there and thought what it would be like if she had married Ranma. He wouldn't drag her around from place to place. She hated the travelling. Once they got unpacked, they had to move again. If she married Ranma, she would have been running the dojo right now. But because she didn't, Nabiki got it. She sold it and kept the money just for her and Ranma.

They got off the plane; Ryoga called two taxies and loaded their few belongings in the trunk. Akane stared out her window, observing her new home. It was very different. Finally they stopped at a brown apartment building. Ryoga paid the taxi driver, and brought their stuff up the stairs into a small apartment. It was on the edge of town and she could see the dessert.

[Underneath the blue never ending sky,]

[Swore that he was gonna]

The next day, Ryoga woke Akane up. He said he had to leave for a few months, and for her to wait for him.

[Get things in order, he'd send for her]

[When he left her behind, in never crossed her mind]

Later that morning, Akane filled out her reassume and dropped it off at the local grocery store. If she was going to be alone for a while, she better have some money. She also got a kitten to keep her company. It was a small little thing that looked like a ball of fur. Because it was all black, she named it Midnight.

After a few days Akane was sitting by the phone hoping for it to ring. Midnight sat on her lap, purring her little heart out. That was when Akane noticed a little white mark on the cat's forehead. It looked like a star. "Your name suits you perfectly." Akane said.

[There is no Arizona]

[No painted dessert, no Sedona]

Soon, Akane's waiting turned into sadness. She cried and cried and cried. And Midnight would lick her tears away.

[If there was a Grand Canyon]

[She could fill it up with the lies he's told her]

[But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her]

"Some day, we'll live in a cute little cottage near a lake." She remembered him saying. And she cried even harder. So hard she fell asleep.

[She'll wake up to find]

[There is no Arizona]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At work, Akane had to smile, because she was a checkout clerk. If she didn't she might drive off customers. But when she got home, she sat on the couch in front of the TV. She never ate supper, she was too depressed to eat.

Finally one day, she unlocked her mail box to get the bills.

[she got a post card with no return address]

[postmarked Tombstone]

[It said "I don't know where I'm goin' next, but when I do I'll let you know"]

Accually it said: "I don't know where I am, I don't know where I'm going and I don't know where I've been. Your love Ryoga."

"Liar!" She screamed. And threw the card on the floor.

[may, june, july, she wonders]

[still she's waiting, she'll keep waiting 'cause]

[There is no Arizona]

[No painted dessert, no Sedona]

[If there was a Grand Canyon]

[She could fill it up with the lies he's told her]

[But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her]

[She'll wake up to find]

[There is no Arizona]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyday, Akane would stand on her front porch and watch the sun go down.

[Each day the sun sets into the west] 

[her heart sinks lower in her chest]

"so, have you heared from your husband, yet?" a friend asked Akane at a coffee break.

"Yeah, when's he comin' back?" Another asked.

[Friends keep asking when she's going]

'he's not.' She thought to herself.

[finally she tells them don't you know]

[There is no Arizona]

[No painted dessert, no Sedona]

[If there was a Grand Canyon]

[She could fill it up with the lies he's told her]

[But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her]

[She'll wake up to find]

[There is no Arizona]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she walked home that night, she slipped off her wedding ring and dropped it down a sewer grate.

"Whoopsie." She said. "Not!"

[He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry if I screwed any thing up about the real Arizona. Like I said in my profile, I'm a Canadian. I've never, ever left this country. So sorry if I messed up. 


End file.
